El mayor temor de un dragon slayer
by TherionLord
Summary: "Remasterizacion" del fic "Tipos de borrachas" de Kitsune96. Todos los derechos son para ella yo solo me acredito la historia a partir de la suya. Tras la victoria en los grandes juegos mágicos las chicas lo celebran a lo grande... Y los chicos serán testigos esa noche de que hay algo mas terrorífico que los transportes... Una chica enamorada y borracha... {Actualmente en paro}
1. Peligro!: Doncellas Ebrias

Hola hola hola gente! :-D me habéis echado de menos?

Aquí vuelvo por fin a este fandom con magia propia (chiste del día XD) con un fic que pensaba hacer hace bastante tiempo pero que no hice por que quería hacer otros de otra temática. Así que una vez mas…. Las hadas vuelven a volar con una nueva aventura de humor y romance que espero os guste.

Como ya he puesto en el summary esta historia es en realidad creación de mi sensei Kitsune96 gracias a la cual hoy por hoy escribo estos fics. Pero al leer su fic se me ocurrió otra "versión" del mismo por así llamarlo. Asi que querida amiga siento plagiarte tu obra de arte e intentare que sea lo mas diferente posible para evitar líos.

Como no se si me cabrá en el summary también lo pongo aquí: Este fic se sitúa cronológicamente después del último fic de mi cuatrilogia ("Heart of phoenix Soul of fairy" concretamente después del cap.4 y antes del 5 del mismo). Aunque no hace falta leerselo ya que son independientes.

Todos están celebrando la victoria de los grandes juegos mágicos y cana tiene una idea…. Una idea que sera la peor pesadilla de los chicos como bien veis en el titulo del fic… no creo que sea necesario decir mas no?... XD

PD: Están todas las chicas del gremio pero con un ligero cambio: en vez de evergreen esta yukino (lo siento por los fans de la maga de piedra pero a ella la necesito sobria por motivos que ya veréis mas adelante XD.

Cooooomenzamos:

 _ **Deja Vú….Salvese quien pueda!**_

-"Por la victoria de fairy tail ….y por nosotras! -"gritaba cana mientras alzaba el quinto barril de alcohol que se bebía esa noche

-"kampai! -"gritaban las demás con las copas de sake llenas

Al principio se podía jurar que era una fiesta normal y corriente… Pero cuando veías las caras rojas de todas las chicas las risas incontrolables y el que no podían apenas levantarse de la cogorza que llevaban encima (borrachas pedo ebrias decirlo como queráis) te dabas cuenta de que la celebración se había descontrolado un pelin…

Justo en ese momento las puertas del gremio se abrieron y entraron los chicos…

-"Aaaa que bien que yashima san nos haya dejado buffet libre en su restaurante por haber ganado el campeonato -"decía natsu tocándose la panza

-"Creo que entre tu y sting san le habéis dejado sin existencias natsu nii… -" dijo a su lado un chico de pelo morado

-"De verdad comiais como animales… -" decia rogue por otro lado -"la comida se suele masticar antes de engullirla…-"

-"Vaya fairy tail si que sabe montar fiestas a lo grande eh? -"dijo el rubio ignorando el comentario y viendo el ambiente tan animado que había

Sin embargo cuando todos se fijaron la cara de natsu y gray se quedo blanca como la luz de sting….

-"Que os pasa a vosotros dos? -"dijo gajeel viendo la expresión de espanto que tenían ambos -"ni que hubierais visto un fantasma…

-"No….no….. Otra vez no!... -"dijo el pelirrosa agarrándose la cabeza -"muertos …. Estamos todos muertos…. -"

-"A que te refieres natsu? -"dijo laxus sin entender el motivo de terror del dragon slayer

-"Cuando fuimos a un hotel antes de los primeros juegos mágicos las chicas también terminaron así…. -"dijo gray mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda -" y entonces…. El chico no siguió contando mientras se quedaba igual que natsu echo bola en un rincón

-"Venga ya no sera para tanto… -" dijo jeral -"la gente suele cambiar un poco cuando bebe pero creo que lo estáis exagerando demasiado

-"Haced lo que querais pero os recomendaría que si queréis vivir os largueis de aquí cuanto antes! -"dijo natsu -"yo en cuanto encuentre a happy es lo que pienso hacer …-"

Y dicho esto el y gray salieron de puntillas como si quisieran evitar despertar a un animal salvaje. El mago de hielo tenia que buscar su ropa ya que se la había quitado (otra vez…) y había recibido unos cuantos avisos de que si seguía así pasaría la noche en la cárcel del palacio por exibicionista… Y no pensaba perderse la celebración…

-"Par de exagerados …-" dijo rogue meneando la cabeza -" en fin vamos a buscar a lector y frosh también sting dijeron que estarían con hapy y los demás -" dijo el moreno mientras el y el rubio también "abandonaban la formación". Así solo quedaron gajeel romeo laxus y jeral….

 _ **Chan chan chan!... Jajaja parece que natsu y gray saben de lo que hablan XD (para quien no lo sepa que se vea la OVA 4 de fairy tail) la verdad es que este fic también esta basado en lo que podría haber pasado en esa OVA si hubieran estado todas las chicas….**_

 _ **En fin este capitulo termina aquí en los siguientes iré poniendo una chica/pareja por capitulo (en plan= lucy/nalu wendy/rowen etc….)**_

 _ **JA NE! :-)**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


	2. La dragona ebria

Primer capitulo de nuestras hermosas magas ebrias…. Este capitulo sera de mi adorable dragon slayer del cielo mas conocida como wendy marvell. Por lo tanto este capitulo sera del rowen. (Me gusta demasiado esta pareja pero por desgracia solo existen en los fics…. :'( .En fin vamos allá:

 _ **1- Wendy**_

Mientras paseaba por el gremio romeo observaba el panorama… Ciertamente a las chicas se les había pasado un poco la mano con el alcohol…. Justo entonces dio un traspiés y casi cayó al suelo al tropezar con algo…. O mas bien con alguien ya que cuando miro al suelo se encontró a una chica peliazul tirada en el suelo con los ojos dándole vueltas…

-"W...wendy? -"dijo el chico sorprendido -"tu también? -"

-"'Are…. -"dijo la chica con los ojos aun algo perdidos pero consciente -"romeo kun! -" dijo mientras saltaba a sus brazos

-"O…. Oye que haces? -" dijo el chico aun mas sorprendido -"su….sueltame me voy a caer…-"

-"No…-" dijo la chica agarrándose aun mas fuerte mientras sonreía -"tu eres mi presa no pienso soltarte nunca…-"

El chico pensó que era normal ese comportamiento dado el estado de ebriez que tenia la chica…. Pero cuando sintió su boca succionándole la oreja y su lengua jugando en ella perdio la concentración y ambos cayeron al suelo…

Aun así la chica continuo lamiendo cada parte del cuerpo del chico pasando por su cara su boca su cuello hasta llegar al cuerpo

Romeo de repente pensó alarmado… Si seguía bajado llegaría a…

-"Wendy espera para no….-" dijo cortando a mitad la frase viendo que la chica se había quedado dormida sobre su pecho…

Suspirando la cogió en brazos y salió del gremio hacia su casa (pensó en llevarla a fairy hills pero descarto la idea… Erza nee no le tenia mucha simpatía sobre todo tras descubrir sus continuas "visitas nocturnas" al cuarto de la chica ** mientras murmuraba -"natsu nii tenia razón me has dado un buen susto…-" pero en fin da igual …

Al llegar a su casa acosto a la chica en su cama y la quito los zapatos para que estuviera mas cómoda… Pensó en quitarle también la ropa y ponerle algo mas cómodo pero desecho esa idea al pensar en una imagen desnuda de la chica…. Aun no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para ello…. Y no queria que se despertara y le viera así…. Quedaría como un pervertido… Así que solo la arropo con la sabana

-"Que descanses mi princesa -"le susurro al oído mientras le acariciaba la cara y le besaba la frente...

 _ **{...}**_

A la mañana siguiente cuando la chica se despertó sintió como si el cielo se le cayera encima….. Jamás volvería a tomar alcohol por mucho que le insistiera cana!…. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro un chico

-"Ya has despertado? Como estas? -"dijo romeo

-"romeo kun-" ….. -" ¡!-" la chica enrojeció de golpe al reconocer el cuarto…. Estaba en la casa de romeo kun ….en su cuarto….en su cama….. Significaba eso que….. Dios por favor que no hubiera pasado ESO ….por favor…..

-"Aaaa no te preocupes…-" dijo el chico moviendo las manos imaginándose lo que estaría pensando la chica (y acertando) -" ayer cuando volví al gremio estabas inconsciente en el suelo y como mi ultima visita a fairy hills casi me cuesta la vida decidí llevarte a mi casa y que durmieras allí...pe… Pero yo he dormido en el sofá no te preocupes….-"

Wendy sonrió mirándole… Cualquier otro depravado le habría echo cualquier cosa mientras estaba así….pero romeo había sido todo un caballero como siempre…

-"Gracias… -" dijo mientras le daba un corto beso

-"De ….de nada … -" dijo el otro sonriendo nervioso mientras se ponía algo rojo….por cierto tienes hambre?-"

La chica iba a decir que no pero sus tripas le traicionaron...así que asintió con la cabeza y el chico volvió en un rato con una tortilla… -"No es que sea un maestro de la cocina...pero al menos es comestible….-" dijo

-"m o eds ar? -" dijo casi en un susurro la chica

-"Que?-" dijo el otro sin haber escuchado nada

-"... Me….lo puedes…. dar? -" repitió la chica roja como el cabello de erza

-"Eh?! -" el chico casi le de algo allí…. Wendy había dicho eso? No seguiría aun borracha?...

Sin darse cuenta (bueno puede que un poco si….) levanto el tenedor y lo dirigió a la boca de la chica

-"Aaaamm…-" dijo esta masticando -" Vaya esta muy buena -" dijo sonriendo

-"De verdad? -" dijo el otro -"Que bien normalmente soy yo el que cocina en casa ya que mi padre no sabe nada...pero últimamente entre mis ratos libres y algunos consejos de mi madre he logrado hacer algún plato decente

-"A mi sin embargo se me quema todo…. -" dijo wendy deprimiéndose

-"Si quieres puedo enseñarte…-"

-"Lo harías? -" dijo la chica sorprendida

-"Claro hay platos como la tortilla muy sencillos seguro que en un par de días lo logras -"

La chica sonrió feliz…. No podía haber deseado un novio mejor….

-"Vale ahora me toca a mi… Di ahhh -" dijo mientras le quitaba el tenedor de las manos y le ponía el trozo enfrente….

Mientras el chico tragaba pensó que si alguien les veía así tendrían bastantes problemas…. Pero al diablo con ellos este momento valía oro….

-"Por cierto -" preguntó la chica mientas romeo limpiaba el plato de la comida -"puedo darme una ducha en tu baño? Es que no quiero llegar al gremio oliendo a alcohol…"-Romeo tosió un par de veces para no atragantarse de nuevo….-"Claro…. Sientete en tu casa….-" Mientras le corría un hilo de sangre al imaginar a la chica en el baño con el agua resbalando por su cuerpo….. Ah! Maldición tenia que dejar de pensar tanto como natsu nii….

 _ ****= Referencia a mi otro fic "La dragona y El fénix mirarlo si queréis saber mmás sobre ello.**_

 _ **Que bonitos! La verdad es que estos dos se me hacen súper tiernos juntos….jajaja**_

 _ **Bueno primer capitulo en el siguiente… Otra historia con otra chica/pareja.**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


	3. La llave perdida, la luz pervertida

Muy buenas a todos gente! Siento el gran retraso del capitulo (tendría que estar terminando este fic ya …..) pero he tenido otros asuntos que atender (tengo una vida mas allá de todo esto XD).

En fin a lo importante: Este capitulo tendrá como protagonista a mi querida maga celestial albina de GRAN "personalidad" (el que entendió entendió XD).

Y la verdad yo me pregunto una cosa…. Por que todas las chicas peliblancas de los animes están tan jodidamente buenas? Vale llamarme salido o lo que queráis pero es la verdad…. Aun sigo esperando ver a alguna que no destaque…..

Bueno obviando este "paréntesis" comienzo el capítulo:

 **2 - Yukino**

Rogue pasaba por el gremio buscando a frosh… Donde se habrían metido él y lector?...

De repente una voz a sus espaldas le hizo darse la vuelta….. Y lo que vio la verdad le hizo quedarse de piedra…. happy lector y frosh atados con cuerdas y tirando como si fueran caballos de una tabla improvisada como carroza donde estaba subida charle…

Saliendo del "trance" se acercó al neko:

-"Frosh donde esta yukino? -"

-"Ah rogue.. -" dijo el gato sonriendo al ver al chico -"Dijo que iba a salir a que le diera un poco el aire… -"

-"Que?! En su estado no debería alejarse del gremio… -"dijo preocupandose. La chica era una brújula humana y era imposible que se se perdiera en ningún sitio (de hecho les había sacado de mas de un lío a él y a sting gracias a ello) Pero en el estado en que estaban todas las chicas dudaba que pudiera siquiera encontrase a si misma…

Antes de irse a buscarla el chico se giró de nuevo…

-"Por cierto frosh… Que estáis haciendo?... -"

-"Jugando a los esclavos con charle… -" dijo con una sonrisa el neko gato

-"Aaaa… -"dijo el moreno sin acabar de creerselo… De todas formas no tengo tiempo para esto… Pensó dándose la vuelta y saliendo del gremio

-"Espera rogue kun ayudanos!... -"grito lector a su lado

-"Callate los caballos no hablan! -" dijo la gata blanca mientras le daba con un látigo

-"De donde has sacado eso? -"pregunto happy

-"A callar! -" dijo la gata

 _ **{...}**_

Rogue buscaba impaciente a la chica sin resultado… Maldita sea dónde podía estar?... Peor aun….y si alguien la había raptado aprovechando su estado?... Apretó los dientes y los puños al pensar eso…. Si a alguien se le ocurría hacerla el más mínimo daño…. -"

Se detuvo de golpe meneando la cabeza -" No… No podía dejarse dominar por la ira de nuevo…. No quería que volviera a pasar aquello **... Y no quería hacerla llorar de nuevo…

De repente salió de sus pensamientos al ver una figura conocida en la orilla del río..

-"YUKINO! -" grito el chico corriendo a por ella

Tras el susto inicial vio que solo estaba dormida… Aunque debía haberse caído al rio o mojado con algo por que estaba completamente empapada … Lo cual hacia que su cuerpo se marcara perfectamente a través de la ropa…. Y lo que hacia mas difícil al chico mantener la cordura…

Cuando fue a acercase a recojerla se encontró con una buena bofetada y la chica alejándose mientras se cogía los pechos (lo cual los hacia resaltar mas con el tejido húmedo…

-"Sabía que intentarías algo maldito pervetido! -" dijo la chica poniéndose en pie (o intentándolo) mientras se tocaba toda la ropa buscando algo…

-"Are… Y mis llaves?... Preguntaba mientras hacia todo tipo de movimientos buscandolas…

El chico entre desconcertado y al borde de la hemorragia nasal (maldita sea por que tenia que marcarsele con tanto detalle todo el cuerpo?...) Se acercó a la chica de nuevo justo cuando esta volvía a caerse sin poder sostenerse …

-"No entiendo como has podido llegar tan lejos en este estado… -" dijo el chico suspirando -"Venga nos volvemos al gremio si te quedas aquí cojeras una pulmonía…

-"Rogue?... Dijo la chica mirándole…. Acto seguido se lanzo a abrazarle llorando a moco tendido… Entre lo poco que pudo entender el moreno fue que gracias a dios que había llegado que era su héroe y cosas por el estilo entre demás balbuceos…

-"Estas bien?... No te ha pasado nada?... -"

-"No...pero antes había aquí un pervertido que quería manosearme… -" dijo la chica

-"Era yo … Pero no iba a hacerte nada me habías asustado viéndote tirada en el suelo…

-"Ahh!... Entonces yo… Lo siento lo siento… -" decía la albina volviendo a llorar y abrazarle…

-"Hai hai… -" dijo este acariciandola la cabeza… Natsu y grey debían referirse a esto cuando decían de irse pitando…. Y bueno razón no les faltaba aunque seguía diciendo que su reacción había sido muy exagerada…

-"Bueno venga nos vamos..

-"Llevame… -" dijo la albina echando todo su peso sobre el chico -"llevo andando mucho tiempo y estoy muy cansada no puedo dar un paso mas… -"

Rogue suspiro mientras se agachaba y notaba a la chica subirse… Al igual que noto cierto par de "carnes" aplastarse contra su espalda…

Luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra sus instintos siguió su camino hacia la residencia de fairy hills donde la chica se iba a quedar esta noche…

-"Nee rogue… Por que no hiciste nada cuando me viste?... -"

¡! -"A que viene esa pregunta?... En el estado en que estas habría sido un abuso… Y en cualquier otro… Además no soy un pervertido …. -"

-"Pero podrías serlo de vez en cuando… Desde que somos novios lo único que has hecho ha sido tocarme el pecho… -"

E...eso fue un accidente…. Ya...ya te dije que lo sentía… -" dijo el moreno echando humo al recordar la escena

-"Me gustó…. -" dijo la chica

-"Que? -" dijo el otro abriendo los ojos como platos

-"Que me gustó… -" dijo algo mas fuerte -"no quiero que seas igual que sting san pero me gustaría que a veces mostraras un poco mas que te importo de verdad… -" dijo la chica triste mientras se acurrucaba en su cuello…

Rogue no se creía lo que estaba oyendo….. Yukino se estaba quejando de que no era pervertido?... Normalmente una chica se queja de lo contrario!... Y además como es que ella que se ponía como un tomate de vergüenza cada vez que se mencionaba un tema de estos ahora estaba tan tranquila?... Definitivamente la chica no estaba bien…

Cuando llegaron a la residencia a la habitación que le habían preparado a la chica rogue creyó que ya había terminado todo….pero se equivocaba…

-"Me ayudas a quitarme la ropa?... -"preguntó la chica..

-"Que?... volvió a preguntar el chico por segunda vez esa noche mas perdido que nunca.

-"Es que se esta incómoda con ella mojada quiero ponerme algo seco… -"decia empezando a quitársela ella…

Aunque el chico intentó detenerla no pudo…. Y termino contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de la albina bañado por la luz de la luna….

-"No...no me mires así…. En que éstas pensando? -"dijo cambiando totalmente de actitud mientras se tapaba lo que podía

El chico no contestó ya que se había quedado en shock…

-"Jeje… Echii.. -" dijo la chica acercándose. Con una sorpendendente habilidad le atrapó en una llave y le tumbó sobre la cama poniéndose ella encima

-"Bueno si no haces tu nada...tendré que hacerlo yo.. -" dijo mientras bajaba y le empezaba a lamer el cuello a la vez que se movía ritmicamente con la parte de abajo..

A punto de perder la cordura el chico noto como se desplomaba sobre el para darse cuenta luego de que la chica se había quedado finalmente dormida…

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible el chico se la quito de encima y la arropó con la sabana… Pero al hacerlo noto algo grande y blandito en su mano…. Al mirar vio que estaba teniendo un deja vu de hace tiempo…. Maldita sea por que tenia que pasarle siempre eso?!... Para empeorarlo…

-"Ngn… Rogue ...ahí...no….. -" dijo al sentir la "caricia" del chico…

Definitivamente esa noche iba a ser difícil de olvidar para él.. Por que seguro que ella no iba a recordar nada…

Suspirando de nuevo se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de si no sin antes no acercarse a la chica y besarla la mejilla..

-"Te quiero… -" le susurro al oído

La chica solo se movió un poco y continuo durmiendo.

 _ ****= Referencia a mi otro fic "tu luz en la oscuridad" pasate por el si quieres saber a que se refiere rogue.**_

 _ **Y ya esta. Pensaba poner a rogue como la primera "víctima" de las chicas pero he preferido dejarlo todo en un "susto" jajaja. Acabamos de descubrir el otro lado de yukino, pervertida XD.**_

 _ **Seguimos en el siguiente capítulo con otra pareja. Os daré una pista:**_

 _ **La bella y la bestia.**_

 _ **JA NE!**_

 _ **REVIEW :-D**_


	4. Letras Locas

Muy buenas a todos gente! Parezco un vehículo calándose cada dos por tres XD….. Voy escribiendo los capítulos a tirones… Pero en fin en este capitulo como dije en el anterior la protagonista será nuestra querida maga de escritura…. Y su dragón protector XD

Bueno empezamos:

 _ **3- Levy**_

Gajeel buscaba por el gremio a lily que debía estar con happy y los demás…

Mientras buscaba sintió como algo le golpeaba la cabeza una vez… Y otra…. Y otra… Y aunque no le hacia daño y serían únicamente piedrecitas o algo por el estilo el chico ya se estaba cansando…. Después de otro "ataque" el dragon slayer se giró molesto para ver quien era pero no vio a nadie…. Es mas escucho una risa aguda de alguien que estaría escondido y que seguramente fuera el responsable….

Gruñendo se dio la vuelta y siguió buscando al neko…. Hasta que una silla le impactó en la nuca….

-"Maldita sea ya te puedes esconder bien por que como te pille te voy a destrozar payaso!... -" dijo ya enfadado de verdad…

Tras decir esto oyó como la risa que no paraba de oír se transformaba en un sollozo débil y continuo….. Siguiendo el sonido encontró al "culpable" detrás de una mesa…. Pero era la ultima persona que se imaginaba ver ….

-"Enana?!... -" dijo sin creerselo -"Que?... -"

-"Te has pasado… -" dijo la chica con la cabeza en las rodillas y notandosele la voz algo temblorosa -"no tenias por que hablarme así….-"

-"Lo siento… -" dijo el otro -" es que no me imaginaba que fueras tu…. -"en serio lo… -" dijo siendo cortado por la otra antes de acabar…

-"jajaja has picado! -" dijo levantando la cabeza y sonriendo

Acto seguido se levanto y tras caerse un par de veces salió corriendo

-"Oye espera… No deberías correr en tu estado! -" le gritó desde lejos el chico

-"No me pillas! -" le respondio la otra mientras corría en eses esquivando todas las cosas y a las personas del gremio (de una forma que gajeel no se lo creía)

Diablos… Que le ocurría a la chica?... Normalmente era muy tranquila pero ahora estaba hiperactiva perdida…. Podía dejarla así de todas formas se terminaría cansando y a la mañana siguiente estaría como siempre de nuevo… Pero y si salia del gremio?... Tal como estaba se podía caer y hacer daños serios o que la atropellara un carruaje por no mirar por donde iba… O peor aun… Que algún desgraciado se aprovechara de ella…. Apretando los puños e intentado no pensar en esa escena salió corriendo tras la maga peliazul pero pronto la perdió de vista…. Maldita sea ser tan pequeña le venia genial ahora...

Mientras buscaba oyó unas voces a sus espaldas y cuando se dio la vuelta vio algo que lo dejó de piedra….

-"Lily?... Que narices estas haciendo?... -" dijo el pelinegro viendo al gato junto a los demás tirando de una tabla en la que estaba subida charle -"Aaa no tengo tiempo para estas cosas has visto a levy?... -"

-"La vi hace nada corriendo hacia la salida del gremio… Y parecía tener mucha prisa… Tanto que me ha pisado….-" dijo el gato mostrándole la espalda donde efectivamente tenia una huella marcada en ella…

-"Gajeel aquí! -" oyó una voz mientras le hacia aspavientos (bastante exagerados) con las manos … -"Date prisa o no me vas a cojer! -" dijo la chica sonriendo mientras echaba a correr de nuevo…

El otro empezó a correr tras ella mientras desde atrás le decían…

-"Gajeel espera ayudanos! -" decía happy

-"No tengo tiempo para vuestros juegos pideselo a salamander o alguno de los otros…

-"Quien ha dicho que esto sea un juego?! -" dijo lector

-"A callarse los dos! -" dijo la neko blanca mientras les daba en la cabeza con una fusta..

-"Cuantas cosas tienes guardadas?!... -" dijo sorprendido el neko azul

-"Chitón! -"

Gajeel estaba resoplando del cansancio…. Como era posible que la enana pudiera correr tan rápido sin cansarse?... Ademas para complicar las cosas se había dedicado a hacer travesuras por toda la ciudad… Y ya había algunos guardias buscándola para pararla…. Lo que le faltaba…

De repente se paró en seco y miro delante suya…. Por fin!... La chica estaba parada delante suya escondida tras un árbol mientras se reía….

Acercándose e intentando no hacer ruido la agarro por la espalda

-"Te tengo! -" dijo cogiéndola

-"Aaah! -" grito la otra sobresaltada

Después del grito el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando algo blandito...y suave… Y antes de darse cuenta de nada mas se encontró con la mano de la chica estampada en su cara

-"Gajeel no echii! -" dijo esta gritando mientras se alejaba algo roja y se ponía las manos sobre los pechos

El chico se dio cuenta (tarde) de que eran esas "cosas suaves"... Aunque nunca se hubiera imaginado que la enana tuviera tanto debajo del sostén….

-"Bueno esto se ha acabado!... -" dijo cruzándose de brazos -"te he perseguido por toda la ciudad y no pienso seguir haciéndolo así que nos volvemos al gremio YA. -"

-"moeee… Aburrido…. -" dijo haciendo un mohín… -"Hai… Vale tu ganas… -" Sin esperar respuesta del otro la chica corrió hacia el y se colgó como un koala -"Pero llevame -"

-"Que?... Ni hablar puedes caminar tu solita… -" dijo el otro inntentadosela quitar

-"No quiero he corrido mucho y estoy cansada -" dijo la otra agarrándose con mas fuerza

-"Te digo que te bajes! -"

-"No quiero! -" seguía protestando la otra -"me has hablado mal y me has tocado los pechos…. Este es tu castigo…. -"dijo moviéndose a la espalda del chico y "anclandose" a ella sin intención de moverse…

Gruñendo por enésima vez esa noche gajeel se rindió y empezó a andar camino del gremio

-"Por lo menos no vuelvas a salir corriendo quieres?... -"

Al no obtener respuesta se fijo en que la chica se había quedado dormida…

-"Y ahora se duerme… -"

En realidad no le importaba haber hecho todo esto…. Por lo menos se había asegurado de que no le había ocurrido nada …. Aunque se aseguraría de que cana no volviera NUNCA a repartir alcohol entre las demás chicas…

Después de dejarla en la cama de su habitación (y quizás por azares del destino) un rayo de luna se coló por la ventana iluminando el rostro de la chica… Se pasó allí un buen rato embobado mirandola pensando que tal como estaba ahora se parecía mucho a las típicas princesas de las historias que tanto le gustaba leer…

Aunque para él fuera siempre su princesa de cuento… Un movimiento de la chica le sacó del "trance" y tras echar las cortinas para que no le molestara la luz salió de allí…

Al salir de la residencia se encontró con rogue que vendría seguramente de dejar a yukino ya que esta noche la maga se iba a alojar ahí también… Sin embargo se fijo que el moreno tenia un hilo de sangre cayéndole de la nariz…

-"Oye rogue te ha ocurrido algo?... Te sangra la nariz…-"

-"Eh?...aaaa no tranquilo no es nada…. Y a ti gajeel?... Estas todo sucio y polvoriento como si hubieras estado persiguiendo a un animal salvaje….

-"No...tampoco es nada…. -" dijo el nombrado mirando para otro lado…. -" Pero la próxima vez que salamander se asuste así por algo le exigire la versión completa de los hechos…. -"

-"Coincido -" dijo el otro….

 _ **Y ya esta :-) . Que bonito eso ultimo de gajeel jajaja. De todos modos lo he metido aposta ya que veía que no había metido mucho romance de estos dos (y son de mis favoritos) así que ya esta.**_

 _ **La próxima pareja seguramente la haré del tirón ya que es bastante corta y ya he hablado mas de ella en los otros capítulos**_

 _ **JA NE!:-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


	5. La tirana con bigotes

Muy buenas gente! Tal como dije en el capitulo anterior aquí sigo de con el siguiente capitulo. Este será algo mas corto ya que he hablado de ellos en los anteriores.

Me refiero al cappy (happyXcharle no se si se dirá así o habrá otro nombre)

 **4- Charle**

Happy y lector volaban por el gremio esperando que vinieran natsu y sting… Mientras esperaban observaban la fiesta que habían montado las chicas….

-"Woa… Fairy tail si que sabe montar buenas fiestas eh?... -"dijo lector asombrado

-"Aye!... -" dijo el otro neko

-"Oh… Charle san! -" dijo lector de repente viendo a la neko blanca y bajando a saludarla

-Lector espera no!... -" dijo happy bajando también a detener al otro gato…

Muy tarde…. Antes de que pudieran hacer nada mas ambos estaban atados y tirando de una tabla improvisada como carroza para la "reina" charle….

-"Otra vez no… -" decía el neko azul llorando….

-"Charle san que ocurre?... -"decia lector sin entender nada…

-"Silencio! Eres un caballo actúa como tal! -" decía la otra

-"Es lo que trate de avisarte…. La otra vez que se emborracharon yo terminé igual….

-"Que?!... Happy kun…. Tu ya lo habías vivido antes? -" dijo con una cara de terror…

-"Vosotros! Menos hablar y más empujar! -" decía desde arriba la gata mientras les golpeaba con un látigo …

-"De donde has sacado eso?!... -"

-"Lector… -" dijo una voz a espaldas de los dos gatos

-"Frosh!... Que bien que estés aquí… Escucha tienes que ir a… -"

-" A que estáis jugando? -" dijo el neko rana sin hacer caso a la pregunta…

-"Tu! Coje una cuerda y empuja también! -"dijo charle señalando a frosh con una fusta

-"Hai! -"dijo este

-"No frosh tienes que ir a buscar a los demás para que nos ayuden!... -" decía lector…

-"Se perdería él antes… -" dijo happy suspirando…

 _ **(...)**_

-"Lily! -" grito happy después de un tiempo al ver al neko negro

-"ah.. Chicos habéis visto a gajeel? Llevo un tiempo buscándolo pero no lo encuentro…. Y que haceis si se puede saber?... -"

-"Lily kun ayudanos por favor! Charle san nos tiene secuestrados trabajando para ella…-"

-"Ahora mismo… -" dijo este sacando la mini espada que llevaba a la espalda…

Unos segundos mas tarde estaba tirando junto con los demás….

Y aunque intentaron pedir ayuda a los demás dragon slayer no tuvieron éxito…. Básicamente por que ellos tenían ya sus propios problemas con las chicas…

 _ **Ay…. Me da que alguien va a tener una noche movidita…. Y no en el buen sentido XD…. Al principio pensaba hacer esto dentro de otra de las historias pero luego pensé que estaría bien hacerla independiente como las demás… Así que está.**_

 _ **Para el siguiente capítulo se avecina lluvia…. Mas bien una tempestad de emociones a las que cierto mago tendrá que hacer frente XD ;-)**_

 _ **JA NE :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


	6. Torrente de amor

Muy buenas gente aquí traigo el sexto capitulo de nuestras queridas magas….

En este como dije en el cap anterior será mejor que os hayáis traído abrigo y paraguas…..por que se aproxima una tormenta llamada lluvia XD….

 _ **Recuerdos pasados por agua**_

Gray pasaba por el gremio con pies de plomo como si quisiera evitar hacer ruido a toda costa….

-"Gray ayudanos! -" dijo una voz a su costado perteneciente a un gato azul

-"Chssss! -" dijo el mago callando al que había hablado mientras seguía avanzando a por su ropa

-"Pero es que nadie va a ayudarnos?!... -" dijo a su lado otro exceed rojo

-"He dicho que os calleis! Y más rápido! -" dijo por encima otra exceed blanca

-"Aye…. -" dijeron ambos

Cuando por fin tenía todo gray suspiro aliviado…. Ya podia largarse de allí cuanto antes antes de que….. De repente sintió un aura depresiva enorme flotar a su alrededor…. Y aunque al principio no supo identificar el motivo de la repentina aparición se dio cuenta de ello cuando vio pequeños ríos de agua en el suelo….

No podía ser….. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo había ver terminado encontrándosela otra vez….

En una esquina con un aura morada oscura y hecha un ovillo estaba una chica peliazul sollozando…. Y que aunque cierto mago de hielo trató de pasar desapercibido esta ya le había visto…

-"Gray sama…. -"

-"Ha….hai?... -" dijo este da dandose la vuelta lentamente…

-"Por que odias tanto a lluvia?... Lluvia solo quiere que la ames pero nunca demuestras ningún interés por ella… Eres muy cruel… -" decía la chica llorando a moco tendido mientras se empezaban a formar riadas….

-"Lluvia para!... -" gritaba el chico mientras utilizaba su magia para congelar las corrientes de agua antes de que se llevaran al gremio y sus ocupantes por delante….

-"Yo…. Yo… Yo no te odio ….. -"dijo mientras apartaba la mirada… -"Jamas podría hacerlo eres una compañera muy preciada para mi… Cierto es que hay veces que no te comprendo por mucho que lo intente….. Ni tampoco entenderé esa obsesión que tienes por mi…. No soy ni la mitad de bueno que crees…. No me merezco la atención ni los cuidados que siempre me das…..-"

-"En serio?... -" dijo la chica dejando de llorar -"Entonces…. Si lluvia desapareciera… gray sama se sentiría triste?...

-"Claro que me pondría triste no vuelvas a decir eso ni en broma!... Tu me importas mucho no pienso dejar que te vayas igual que ul o mis padres!... -" dijo sin darse cuenta de las palabras hasta decirlas… Mierda había dicho demasiado…

La chica se quedó parada un rato mirando al chico como si se hubiera congelado….. Y luego estalló de nuevo….

-"Gray sama! -" dijo tirándose a los brazos del otro

-"Oe!... Vale vale apartate un poco no me dejas respirar! -"

-"No!.. Si lluvia se va gray sama se sentirá triste así que lluvia no se separará de él nunca mas!... -"

-"No te lo tomes al pie de la letra me refería a lejos de distancia!... -" dijo el chico intentando quitársela de encima….

No hubo manera….la maga se le había pegado como una lapa….. Bueno al menos no era tan malo como se había imaginado no?... Solo tenia que llevarla hasta fairy hills y que durmiera hasta que se le pasase la borrachera…..

Pero cuando se fue a levantar…. Noto como ciertas partes de la chica se le venían encima…. -¡!... -"

-"Ah… gray sama aquí no… -"dijo la chica -"Lluvia es toda tuya pero al menos espera a tener algo mas de intimidad… -"

El mago viendo lo que podía pasar corrió como nunca hasta la residencia de las magas

Por suerte (para él) la maga de agua había cedido al sueño y no tuvo que luchar tanto como creía en un principio para quitársela de encima….

Tras acostarla (y procurar no morir de la hemorragia nasal después de tener los "atributos" de la chica restregándose por su cara todo el viaje) suspiró….

La chica era rara de narices y quizás algunos aspectos suyos jamás los comprendería… Pero de lo que estaba seguro es que tal como había dicho se encargaria de que ella no se fuera igual que los demás…. Cualquiera que quisiera hacerla daño tendría que arrancársela de sus manos sin vida…. Por que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida si era necesario por ella…..Por esa maga de agua loca y alegre que tanto le traía de cabeza y siempre le sacaba una sonrisa…..

Al final no había sido para tanto…. Hasta que cuando al salir a la calle vio a un par de señoras gritar y correr se dio cuenta de una cosa….

Mierda se había vuelto a dejar la ropa en el gremio!...

 _ **Yyyyy van 6 ya. El siguiente será ya la mitad del fic y tendrá pareja doble…. Lo que significa doble problema y doble diversión…. Aunque también doble de tiempo para esperar el cap. Pero tranquilos la espera valdrá la pena :-)**_

 _ **Las siguientes seran dos magas muy especiales (para mi por lo menos) que suspiran por cierto dragon slayer pelirrosa….**_

 _ **Pero como seria muy cruel dejar a mi querido amigo con dos damas y necesito que sobreviva (o tendré a un montón de fangirls pidiendo mi cabeza por haberlo matado XD) igual hay una "luz" que le ayuda…. O que al igual que el sufre lo mismo a manos de mis dos queridas magas….. Ya se vera…..**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


End file.
